Blinding Shadow
by asyadreamer09
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko are the stars to the pop duo, Blinding Shadow, sweeping the nation and the world. Join them as they struggle to keep their school life, personal issues, and professional rivalries in check while keeping their love a secret from the press! AkaKuro pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm excited to post this! When I saw the picture (which is also the profile pic for this story) of the posing Akashi and Kuroko, I just imagined them as the most perfect duet. Please read and review and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. This is my first KnB fanfic! If there is anything, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. I wish I did. I wish I did.**

* * *

The crowd's cheers thundered throughout the stadium to the point that Kuroko was scared the fans weren't screaming because of moe but anger. The bright lights blinded Kuroko, throwing his gelled sky blue hair into reflecting like a colored light bulb. The boy that leaned on him, back to back in their separate poses, felt hot even through the layers of stylish vests and unbuttoned shirts each had on them.

The music restarted again and they both spun out, throwing an arm in the air before falling into a synchronized bow. The floor felt the harsh vibrations as fan girls – and some fan boys even – cried louder.

The other half of Blinding Shadow raised the microphone to his lips, his fiery red hair glowing like a crown, his heterochromatic eyes glittering. "Thanks for coming out, Tokyo – shine bright!" The two of them waved to the crowds for a few seconds before the stage lights blacked out, letting the two of them run out of view, into the waiting hands of the stage hands and their manager.

"Excellent show as always, Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun." Shintaro Midorima pushed up his glasses with his bandaged hands before going back to the clipboard he was holding. A little flower clip was attached to his clipboard – it must've been his lucky item for the day. Midorima believed that to be successful in the entertainment business, a brutal and money-grubbing business, you needed luck – and Oha-Asa was the one that was able to secure it. If you wanted proof – just see his job, Midorima would always say when questioned. He was the manager of the world famous pop duet, Blinding Shadow and wasn't even out of high school yet.

"Thank you, Midorima-kun." Kuroko said quietly, now that the concert was over. He was handed a plush white towel and a bottle of water from a stage hand, as was Akashi who hadn't since left the bluenette's side since the end of the show.

"Shintaro, next time you have to make sure that the one doing the lights do not put on the center spotlight directly into our eyes. Do you want us to be blind before we hit twenty?" Akashi put the bottle to his lips before screwing back on the lid.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, next time I will be more careful." The teen made a note on his clipboard to make sure of it next time.

"Tetsuya, how are you feeling?" Akashi turned and brushed a hair away from Kuroko's face gently. "You got to your ending spot in the fifth song a half second slower than you have before, and you seemed breathy during your solo."

"I just exerted myself a bit too much, Akashi-kun, but I'm fine." The smaller boy's wide eyes stared straight into Akashi's glittering ones without fear. His petite body frame, smooth and white skin, and those eyes that seemed to know no evil was part of why he was so popular with both females and males, something that was useful in marketing but something Akashi found extremely distasteful to deal with when they were about his partner, professional or not.

The girls loved his pure and refreshing look, and guys liked his vulnerable and innocent demeanor, something that they could protect or take without effort. The idea of thugs like them touching Kuroko always made Akashi in an irritated mood.

"Good. Drink more water then, the stage lights were harsh in this arena." Kuroko nodded once more, complying with the order. Midorima led them to their dressing room as workers stopped to watch them. On stage or off, the two boys were stunning.

Both of them were dressed similarly for the concert, Tetsuya in a short sleeved button shirt and a loose grey vest. A tie was draped half done on his neck, a shining sea green silk that complemented his hair beautifully. Another stage hand had grabbed his matching charcoal fedora, also with sea ribbon trimming the brim and Kuroko had placed it absently back on his head, one hand too busy holding the water, the other brushing the back of Akashi's hand as they walked.

Akashi was clothed in a little more, a white long sleeve button up and a stylish black jacket, tailored to show his fit and lean figure. A matching hat to Tetsuya's graced his hand, spinning on Akashi's finger in a blur. Blood red silk lined the hat and donned his loose tie.

Either boy was stunning by themselves, but together, with Kuroko's kind glow and the glare of Akashi's flame made it impossible not to tense up for a moment, all the feeling and awe draining the energy in your body.

The two of them rested on the loveseat in the comfortable dressing room. One side of the wall was already covered in fan greeting cards, congratulations and bouquets of flowers. Akashi took off his jacket and hung it neatly on the rack in one smooth move before helping Kuroko out of his vest, something the smaller boy protested slightly but did not make a move to prevent.

It was obvious the two of them wanted to be alone – most especially the red head of the duo. Midorima cleared his throat. "I'll be back when the car is ready. The fans will be monitored as always as we leave. It shouldn't be more than ten minutes."

Akashi gave a brief nod. Midorima quickly left after that with a quiet door click.

Letting out a large breath, he turned back to Kuroko, who had now settled onto the sofa, holding his water bottle with both hands. Akashi smiled at the scene and sat beside him. "It was a good show, and I saw that you held that D note fully tonight." Kuroko nodded. "I'd been practicing back home when no one was around. I was pleased I could actually do it this time."

Akashi raised a hand to stroke the boy's cheek. "I'm very proud."

"I should I get a reward from Akashi-kun for being so good tonight." He raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and what would that be?"

"A vanilla milkshake." He knew it. It was what Kuroko always wanted after a show, something sweet to seal off a night of singing and hard dance choreography. "You just sang for an hour and a half, you're not going to start drinking cold beverages."

"It's tasty and my voice can handle it."

His finger trailed down his neck, outlining Kuroko's small Adam's apple before moving back up his face. "And what will you give me for a reward in exchange?"

"What does Akashi-kun want?" The look in Kuroko's eyes hadn't changed, but to Akashi who knew Tetsuya better than even his parents, could see the gleam in his eyes that hadn't been nearly so strong a moment ago.

"Can you think of nothing?"

A pause. Akashi's finger stopped at Kuroko's chin as he waited for the answer. There was a ruffle of clothing and a pair of thin arms wrapped around Akashi's neck. "Is this a good reward?"

He looked into those wide eyes for another moment before bending down. The sweet taste and soft, dry lips permeated his senses. He broke it apart softly. "A little more, then."

Kuroko didn't reply as their lips pressed together again. Akashi's hands ran around his partner's waist, pulling him closer. Kuroko's fingers ran up higher and knotted themselves in the red hair. He let out a small breath, parting his lips slightly. Grabbing the opportunity, Akashi slipped his tongue into the small opening, feeling out the hot, moist cavern that was his mate's mouth.

"Mmph –" Kuroko whimpered, muffled by Akashi's mouth on his. Everything felt hot, his face, his hands, his chest as it rubbed against Akashi's shirt. The gold eyed boy maneuvered deftly, manipulating both tongues the way he wanted, in a way that always made Kuroko feel ashamed to make such primal sounds, but forgetting as a delightful shiver wracked his body. Akashi's hands were always gentle as they caressed him though; holding him like precious china, more valuable than time or any money could buy.

The bluenette didn't notice himself fall back onto the sofa until Akashi's hand had moved up his torso and intertwined with Kuroko's fingers, pushing a hand up onto the back of the sofa. Their kisses broke as both breathed. His eyes were glazed and hazy as they stared up at the singer, who smiled softly in return. His expression was gentle. Kuroko raised his head, unthinkingly, to feel those heated lips again when the door rapped loudly.

"Akashi-kun, Kuroko-kun, the car is ready."

Both of them stopped, Kuroko suddenly returning to his senses. He fell back on the couch, his senses returning to him. Akashi called out loudly, not turning away from the beautiful scene under him. "We'll be right out."

He bent down and gave a lingering kiss before sitting up, not letting go of the intertwined hands. "You ready?"

Kuroko nodded, feeling his face. It was extremely warm. Would anyone be able to know what had happened?

Akashi seemed to read his mind, as always. "You look fine." He brushed Kuroko's hair back into a more dignified state. "Beautiful, as always."

Kuroko gave Akashi a brief smile. "You look very handsome too, Akashi-kun. And please, don't call me beautiful." But the gaze that the singer replied with burned a hole straight through Kuroko's heart.

"Thank you. And I'm just saying the truth." They rose and went to the door. Midorima looked as dignified as ever, showing them out to the car, through the raging sea of cameras and girls all hoping to touch one of the bishounen beauties which glided past, so close yet just out of their reach.

* * *

**First make-out scene I've ever written! . Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. Just wow. I did not expect to have such a big response - so many people liked this?! . I'm just honored. To be honest, when I first checked my e-mail for alerts, I had been brushing my teeth. When saw that one person had actually liked and favorited this, my mouth literally hung open and a bit of toothpaste drool almost dribbled out in my shock.**

**Anyway, the second chapter! I was excited to post this, so I got this up quick! Lately, tons of ideas have been swirling in my head - so there is a lot in store for our dynamic duo. I hope that you like this chapter and please, PLEASE REVIEW! You don't know how much they really mean to me, even if it is something small or a giant paragraph! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke. If not Chapter 238 would not be as heartbreaking as it just was.**

* * *

"Kuroko-kun. Kuroko-kun, wake up!"

The pale boy woke up with a start, wincing slightly as the sunlight reflected off of his desk in a dull glare. He rubbed his blurry eyes. "Hmm?"

Fukuda, one of the freshman trio, poked him once more as the teacher walked out of the room. People were already collecting their things, the screech and groaning of chairs across the floor creating a larger racket to wake the sleepy singer. Fukuda looked relieved. "Oh, good, you're really here. Class is over – you slept through it again. At least, I think you did. Have you been sleeping the whole time?"

Kuroko nodded slowly, rising to his feet. "I didn't get much sleep last night is all, but thank you." Furihata, another of the three freshman that surrounded Kuroko's seat in front, to the right, and behind him wondered aloud. "Everything was fine at the hospital, right?"

Kuroko nodded again, pulling his messenger bag across his shoulder. He looked at the clock. Shoot, he was going to be late. "Everything was fine; it was just a bit of blood work."

To make excuses for their hectic schedule as pop sensations, Kuroko and Akashi both had created foolproof excuses to get them out of school. For Akashi, as he was the only son and heir of Akashi Inc., one of the largest firms dealing in branches ranging from energy to medical equipment to transportation lines, his excuse was assisting his father in the company. Of course, it was well known to the duo or anyone who knew the red head that no kind of practice was needed; he knew more than the entire board did in terms of stratagems, networking, and dirty secrets.

For Kuroko, they had taken use of his weak constitution and had made up a chronic medical condition – not one that risked death, but one that caused extreme fatigue and needed a lot of regular time in check-ups and hospital visitations. A simple doctor's note, written by one of Akashi's hospital staff cleared Kuroko any time that there was a conflict in the busy line of work that Midorima had for them.

"Excuse me, I promised my parents that I would return home quickly today. I have to go with my grandmother to the market. Thank you for waking me."

"See you tomorrow, then," Kawahara called. Kuroko hurried out, checking his phone. He knew it; he was definitely going to be late. Inwardly, he cringed. It was all because he had refused Akashi's offer of a ride to the station. _I don't need to rely on you all the time, Akashi-kun_. That was what he had said this morning when they had split to their separate classrooms. Even Midorima, who was also at the same school as them, would have left early from class so that he would be able to have everything ready for the two of them, so asking for his help wasn't an option. He had to make the train that left in five minutes or he would need to wait another twenty minutes. If Akashi ever found him late, definitely it would be ten times harder to let him do things by himself.

It wasn't that Kuroko didn't like Akashi helping him out, secretly, it made him feel very loved and cared for. But it was his own pride – he didn't want to be dependent on his partner for everything. If Akashi was ever to depend on him one day, he wanted to be ready for it. Thus, it started with being able to get to the television station on time on his own.

Luckily, his ability of misdirection let him slip through the crowds easily, as long as Kuroko kept a steady eye on the flow of people coming in and out of the underground. It was a funny thing; one would think it counterintuitive that someone with so much stage presence could blend so easily into the crowd, much less become invisible even when standing right beside his friends. Truly though, it was the other way around.

When in public normally, the population could rarely notice his existence. Even in class, his teacher always marked him present just in case he missed the bluenette by accident. When on stage or in a photoshoot though, the bright lights and the center of focus forced Kuroko's low presence to fade, giving a gentle and warm aura around him, something that countered nicely to Akashi's dominant and powerful demeanor.

He broke into a dash, skipping across the platform gap and into the train before the vehicle beeped, doors sliding closed. The boy let out a breath of relief. Made it. Quickly, Kuroko took off his school jacket and put on a pullover as he sat down.

* * *

The singer ran into the studio, in an almost dramatic fashion. The door that was almost going to slam stopped at the last moment, Kuroko resisting its inertia before letting it fall gently with a click. He tugged on his bag and looked at the message on his phone, directing him where he should go when he got there. Two guards patrolling the corridors didn't even see the student as he passed them, going into more restricted areas, where the set for _Music Now!_, an extremely popular show was located. Its only purpose was to gossip about stars – what they were doing, with who, and if lucky, post any new songs and videos.

Midorima was speaking rapidly to one of the cameramen. He turned and stared at the spot where Kuroko was waving at him before blinking and realizing it was Kuroko that he was indeed seeing. "Kuroko-kun! You're here. Quick, I'll lead you to make up and costume. Akashi-kun arrived ten minutes before."

People were frantic around him, preparing for the broadcast starting in less than thirty minutes. Kuroko's blank expression brightened unnoticeably as his gaze passed by an open door and fell on a boy in a high cushioned chair, barber shop lights and hair products littered around the small room.

Akashi at the moment had his eyes closed, hair pinned up in a childlike way so that the woman could finish his make-up. It was such an amusing view of the proud figure, Kuroko bit back a slight smile. Another woman touched his arm. "Excuse me, Kuroka-san. Your clothes are on the rack, your dressing room is through here." Kuroko nodded, and followed, keeping a mental snapshot of Akashi, who had just opened his eyes. He smiled as the tuft of blue hair disappeared past the doorframe.

* * *

"You were almost late," Akashi greeted him. Kuroko stared back impassively as usual. They were both dressed in a casual way for the interview, Kuroko in a black shirt decorated with silver sakura design. Akashi donned a collared shirt, sleeves rolled up messily with frayed jeans. The cut up look that his partner was showing was unlike his sophisticated self, making him look edgy and dangerous. But because of that it looked exceptionally appealing.

"I was not late. How would Akashi-kun have been able to tell anyway?"

"You arrived in the building at exactly 3:23 and stepped on set at 3:29. That's quite close to the thirty mark."

Kuroko sighed, brushing a hand through his newly moussed hair. "I won't even ask how you had figured that out." The boy only smiled in return. Kuroko's heart jumped just slightly as he felt the light brush of Akashi's hand, but he fought back to urge to grab it.

A worker pointed hurriedly which camera was going to be filming as they sat down. Kinoshita Akane shook both of their hands, the bangles glinting in the bright lights. "You ready?" Kuroko was barely able to nod a friendly reply to the hostess before there was more yelling.

"And we're going to be on in three, two..." the camera man motioned as the red light turned on.

Akane smiled brightly at the camera. Her pink and glossed lips spoke excitedly to the lens. "And we're back with the highlight of our show today, the superstars of Blinding Shadow, Seiji and Tatsuya. A group that only six months ago was not even heard of is now a household name. Their two singles released have both snagged the number one spot in the charts for a total of fifteen weeks in all, a record of any breakout artist in Japan's history."

She leaned towards them both with interest. "Let's start with something simple first with a thank you for coming out today in your busy schedules."

"Pleasure is ours, Akane-chan," Akashi smiled charmingly. Akane beamed. "Tell us then, did you ever expect this kind of response when your first song came out?"

Akashi shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, neither of us expected anything near this. When we first wanted to sing, it was just something to have fun with. We had been hoping that people loved the music as much as we did, but something this huge – it's amazing. An honor."

"Kuroka-kun, a month ago, your first full length album hit the shelves. So far, it has not even come down from the top five chart and is still selling millions of copies. What has been your reaction to such a surge? Can you guess any kind of reason the response has been so large?"

Kuroko leaned forward, the smallest of shy smiles gracing his features. It caused two producers passing by the set to nosebleed on impact. "I actually didn't believe it when I was told by Akaji-kun the numbers. I was sure that it was another group." He pressed his hands together thoughtfully. "The only thing that could be possible is that our fabs out there love the energy that we try to bring. Although there are a lot of times that are difficult in life, being able to listen to a song that lifts you up or a melody that speaks to you can make all the difference. I believe that's the kind of power music has." His fervent gaze into Akane's eyes made the interviewer blink for a moment.

"I'm absolutely sure the population believes it. But a little more personally, the fans are dying to hear more about the two of you, two boys as gorgeous as yourselves. How has your family and friends been reacting to your fame?" She turned to the camera.

"As the public knows, the two singers keep their public life separate from their private ones, hiding themselves as aliases so they can continue to live a normal life. It's something that is quite difficult to pull off in this day and age. What can the two of you say to that?"

"It's difficult, but definitely rewarding," Akashi answered smoothly. He tilted his head slightly. The soft locks of his hair tousled as he ran his hand through it. "My parents are quite shocked that our singing has gotten us so far and sometimes likes to joke with me that it must only be Tatsuya-kun that they are interested in."

Kuroko agreed with the red head's sentiments. "My family hopes that we don't get too famous. If they are anything, they are quite overprotective, although they are very proud. Mostly, they think this is a great way to save for my college fees later in life."

Akane laughed. Indeed, this was a great interview for her. Both of them gave of very different but captivating vibes. They answered questions smoothly, Kuroka with a lot of earnest heart and Akaji an open and confident demeanor. The interview kept going for another five minutes before she got the signal to wrap up the segment.

"Last question then before we wrap up – something that since day one is the topic all the girls have wanted to know. Love lives. Are either of you dating anyone?"

Kuroko and Akashi looked at each other. Akashi laughed slightly. Kuroko's gaze looked down at the floor, slightly embarrassed. "No. With everything that has happened so quickly, there really isn't any time for a relationship right now," he said calmly. "Focusing on the music and trying to make sure we're not bogged down is the real goal right now before any thought of girls."

Akahi's charming voice followed. "Girls…no girls have really caught my eye yet, but like Tatsuya said, there's really no time for any of that now. We're flattered that people like us - if we can just work hard with that for now, it's good enough."

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, she smiled at the camera once more. "Well, there you have it – free agents – and hardworking as ever. Blinding Shadow just started their tour, starting things off in Tokyo last night. They'll travel around Japan before making a couple of stops in New York City, USA before returning to the country. Tickets have been sold out in most cities, but check at your local ticket masters for last minute seats!"

"Kuroka-kun, Akaji-kun, good luck on the tour!"

Kuroko stood up and bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much, Kinoshita-san."

* * *

Once they had finally changed into day clothes it was almost six pm. Midorima waved them off and told them to meet him tomorrow in the club room before leaving on his own.

Kuroko breathed in the cool evening air. It was a nice day, even nicer that Akashi was free to walk with him. "Are you hungry? We can stop by a restaurant to eat on the way back." Kuroko looked at Akashi intently. His partner was wearing a pair of rectangular brown rimmed lenses, making him look extremely smart. It was part of his disguise, Kuroko not needing one. It would seem that just glasses would be useless, but with people's level of intelligence these days and Akashi's scary aura off camera, glasses were all one needed to be inconspicuous.

At least, this is what Akashi had intoned, and so far nothing had been said to the contrary.

Kuroko shook his head. "My grandmother is expecting me home. Would you like to come over for dinner?"

"That would be an inconvenience, I think."

"It wouldn't. She loves you. Besides, you already come to eat at least once a week already. You partially live there."

"That is what would be concerning." The thought of living with Kuroko was quite appealing in itself, but intruding on someone else's household so frequently insulted Akashi Seijuuro's pride in a way that he didn't want to get used to.

Kuroko persisted. "You are being too stubborn for your own good. You should come to dinner. She always makes too much anyway and I can't finish it all."

Akashi snorted, saying, "Because you should eat more. You're skinny as a stick."

Ironically, they passed by a giant poster of Blinding Shadow posing as they left the subway. Although Akashi had said he wasn't going to eat at Kuroko's house, he had not gotten off at his own stop one station past.

"I eat enough to fill me, you know." The smaller boy turned to face Akashi. The wind ruffled Akashi's bangs slightly as the bright rays of sunset turned the heterochromatic eyes into a glitter. He ruffled Kuroko's hair. "You can always eat a little more, it wouldn't hurt. You need the energy and your grandmother isn't completely crazy on the topic."

"Of course you would say that, seeing it's you."

Other men and women were walking home as they entered Kuroko's neighborhood, a few kids playing basketball in the street. The two of them stopped on a corner right before Kuroko's house came into view. A couple of adults stared as Akashi bent down and kissed the bluenette gently. Kuroko's eyes opened, half-lidded as they broke apart.

"… We should get home quickly."

"We should." Akashi kissed him again, and this time, Kuroko responded, opening his mouth slightly, pressing his lips harder against Akashi's. The lips were exquisitely soft. They both smelled of some brand named perfume the stylists had used, although smell is useless on such TV.

Kuroko didn't like it very much. He loved the rich, salty smell that Akashi had and a spice that was sultry and intoxicating, making him dizzy and always left him aching for more. Both tongues brushed each other's slightly and he caught just a taste of the flavor before it disappeared once more.

Akashi stroked Kuroko's face with one thumb, a habit he had a tendency of doing before and after kisses. "Okay, let's go home."

In their own neighborhood, when they weren't Akaji Seiji or Kuroka Tatsuya, but just two students from Seirin High, the two singers felt safe. Not because there weren't paparazzi – although that helped. Nor was it that they didn't need to act cool and collected.

In the end, it was at this time that they could hold hands without worry. A time to listen to the sounds of the cars and bikes passing by, lean on each other comfortably and treasure the other's nearness.

"Tadaima," Kuroko called, opening the front door. Akashi excused his intrusion and they both took off their shoes. The house smelled like sweet and spicy curry and warmth.

Kuroko had caught that Akashi called his house 'home'. He wondered if that had been just a phrase or if he really thought of Kuroko's home as his own. The second idea appealed to him much more than it should've.


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I'd like to thank the reviewers that I've gotten! Even though they are only a few words, I read them almost religiously to keep me going. . All thanks to you guys.**

**This chapter I wasn't happy with. I wanted to make one longer than I usually do, but it seemed to drag. Bear with me, as it's a build-up chapter for the problems that shall be coming in the future! As always, thank you for reading and please review!**

* * *

"To think that this is how we spend our Sundays." Akashi barely glanced at the guard who stood up and bowed them into the modernesque space, wall to wall with dark tinted glass and sleek furniture. The singer was sporting a pair of dark aviator shades that made him look like a spy or a mafia lord. If it was anyone but Akashi it would have just been funny, but since it was Akashi Seijuuro, it was all too realistic.

"Do you think that this is a waste of a weekend, Akaji-kun?" Kuroko asked evenly, not letting a single flicker of amusement cross his face as Akashi flicked his gaze to the bluenette, his face appraising behind those black lenses. Kuroko could only think that he looked like one of the Men in Black. "No, but as a teenager, wouldn't you prefer to do something more young and outgoing?"

"I honestly have no idea what Akaji-kun is referring to. What would Akaji-kun do instead that is more young and outgoing?" That question was followed by silence. Both of them knew that anything for a 'teenager' is not something associated with Akashi. For a fleeting moment, Kuroko imagined what they _would _be doing if they weren't singers. The answers darkened his mood considerably. He pushed them away as Akashi replied.

"Probably nothing." Akashi took off his shades and the tiny lights planted into the walls reflected the shimmer of those heterochromatic irises. "But I do worry about Tetsuya." He brushed a hand lightly through his partner's hair.

Kuroko pulled away reluctantly. "You're not supposed to call me that when we're out," he reminded, tilting his head slightly at the guard who was now directly in view of the stairs. Akashi shrugged. "Both names sound enough alike. Also, he is not near enough to hear us anymore."

The singer sighed. There was no arguing with him when Akashi said things like that. They walked through the deserted hallways, past the metallic sculptures and without knocking, opened the last door.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko called out quietly. There was no answer. A cough drop shifted in a silver bowl as the door shut. Akashi strode forward. "Aida," he said lazily. Without preamble, he disappeared into the maze of hallways. Kuroko had no choice but to follow the young lord, muttering a dull "excuse us" as they went.

"Aida … Aida? Aida." Akashi stopped at a door that looked like every other on the dark floor.

There was thump and a thunder of what sounded like collapsing books before the door flew open. "Shut up already, Akashi Seijuuro! I'm working on a masterpiece and not even you get to interrupt me!" the vicious glowing eyes of the demon lyricist glared at the cool smirk across Akashi's face. "We'll let ourselves into your mess, then." He walked past her and stepped over the spilled sheets of music. Kuroko bowed a greeting. "Aida-san, it's good to see you again. Please excuse our intrusion."

Aida Riko let out a fuming breath. "Hello, Kuroko-kun." Kuroko scooted past the beast, eyeing the grand piano in the center of the room.

"Next time, wait like a normal person in the waiting room instead of barging in," Aida said curtly, shutting the door. Akashi looked out the window disinterestedly. "We did. Tetsuya called out and no one answered. We're not going to wait if no one is coming." The lyricist sat down on the bench again. She was wearing a plain black sweater and jeans, her hair pinned back with the usual green clips. She looked tired.

"Kuroko-kun's voice, unless singing, is not loud enough to wake up a fly, much less make it through here. This is a soundproof room, as you well know."

"If that's the case, then I'm glad we didn't wait." Aida's fist scrunched up tightly. "There's a speaker –"

Akashi cut in abruptly. "Where's Hyuuga?"

She sighed. She wasn't going to be able to write now that they'd arrived. "I'll call him." Aida pressed the speaker call button. "Hyuuga, they're here. Hurry up."

"Hai, coming." There was a click off.

Kuroko helped collect the scattered papers as they waited. "How have you been doing, Aida-san?" Aida smiled at the younger boy. "Good – tired. But I've been having a lot of inspiration for songs. When there's talent like you and Akashi-san, it's always easy to write."

Hyuuga walked in. His bleached hair made Kuroko blink for a moment. "H-Hyuuga-senpai." Hyuuga Junpei gave a grunt and smile to the boy. "I'm not your senpai anymore, you can stop saying that."

"You were once, so that's good enough." Both Aida and Hyuuga had been seniors last year at Seirin when Kuroko had been a freshman. When they graduated, the two of them had unsurprisingly stuck together.

Aida cleared her throat. "Hyuuga, play the music." She turned to the two singers. "For the English album, Hyuuga has written out about 75% of the melodies. This will be the single, so we should get started on it first."

"It's going to be a piano ballad – which is risky for a single, but I think it'll be worth it," Hyuuga added, playing a scale to warm up. Aida scoffed. "Of course it will sell," she said confidently. Kuroko smiled slightly.

The brown haired girl always had a special ability, other than her skillful lyric writing. With one look, she could see potential in anyone for being an idol. It was due to her talent that Kuroko had gotten the idea to go into show business. The realization occurred when Aida bumped into the invisible boy at lunch. After taking one look at him (two, because she had to find him first), drool began to run down her chin violently.

In alarm at such a perverse reaction, Akashi (who'd been by the boy) had promptly pulled Kuroko away from her gaze. The drooling turned into a torrential nosebleed by the addition of the second talent, making both boys alarmed. It was minutes before Hyuuga and Kiyoshi had been able to clot her nose with the smell of sweaty gym socks.

Akashi walked over to the piano. "We'll see." Hyuuga began to play.

The violent thrum of the first notes thundered in the room. Kuroko could almost taste the vibrations in the air. The music swelled in the room.

It was a haunting melody. The song began with a gentle tune, accompanied by a constant thrum of lows notes. In his chest, Kuroko's heart ached. The music was pure, but seemed lonely and wistful. As the song progressed, the melody grew wilder. Another strain melded in with the first until two melodies sang together, dancing. When one was light and happy, the other was solemn, balancing the other perfectly. Notes clashed and relaxed in perfect sync until the piece ended with a thrum. Kuroko opened his eyes finally. He had not noticed he shut them.

Kuroko spoke first. "That was beautiful, Hyuuga-san." Akashi nodded. "It was beautiful. But what kind of lyrics would there be to a song so complete without singers?"

Aida smiled widely. "Ah, no worries. I have all of those lyrics done and ready to go." She shuffled through the creased sheets and handed two copies to the duo.

The song spoke about two people, reminiscing through the memories of a love that was now lost. In it, each person reminisced about what they loved about the other and memories they wished relive. At the end, both accept they will never have the chance communicate those feelings to the other, only hoping the other understands the unspoken feelings they have for each other.

Kuroko read it over three times before speaking, trying to meld it with the melody. "…Ah. It is a crying song."

"Do you like it?"

Akashi had been watching Kuroko after his first reading, in deep thought as well. "Tetsuya?"

The bluenette looked up at Akashi. "What do you think?"

The older singer smiled. "I like it." Kuroko nodded. "So do I." Aida let out a relieved sigh. "Good. Let's let you listen to the other songs – Hyuuga?" The composer began to play as Kuroko pondered. Even though his English wasn't very good, the songs were beautiful, if the Japanese translations were anything to go by. He'd have to work hard to get the pronunciation right.

* * *

They left, each holding an expensive leather padfolio with the sheet music, listed with seven songs ready to be practiced for recording. Aida has promised the rest to be ready in the next month or so.

Observing the bluenette for most of the practice, he finally asked. "What are you thinking about?" Kuroko turned to him. "Just about the music is all."

"You're happy with it right? I was impressed with it, actually. They did a good job." Kuroko nodded. "I am. I'm happy."

"You look sad though." He shook his head. "The first song struck me. I think that it'll really strike a chord with people if we do it right."

His lips pulled upward slightly at the thought, reflecting the sun. Akashi sighed. It was only this boy who took music so seriously. But that's one of the many reasons why he loved him so much. Patting his head, he said, "You're going to do it right."

The smile grew just slightly. "Yes, Akashi-kun."

* * *

The fan girls went wild. How could they not? The neon lights spun until the mind grew dizzy, the air intoxicated by the very presence of the voices ringing, melding with each other. The heat of the crowd sizzled between the two stars, facing the other from across the stadium, waves of people below them, separating them.

White light blinded the crowd and flashed onto the shorter singer, bathing him in a blazing glow. His bright white jacket blended in to the brilliance of his sky blue hair. Kuroko's smooth voice quivered in the air, blanketing the world in bliss just for a moment.

Hundreds of yards from him, the black and red strobes swiveled to the other male above the rest. The devil raised up his head, iridescent ovals glinting at the pure angel. He raised his microphone to his lips with a knowing smirk. The crowd shuddered as the melody rose, like a magnet, wrapping around them, a contract sealed. The bluenette's voice rose in pitch, dancing with the darkness in the siren's call.

Akashi wore black. A black pullover and tight jeans that clung to his legs like claws, the only color that littered him was the fire of his hair. The contrast between the innocent Kuroko and the dangerous Akashi drove fans to their feet, as the song ended, both turned their backs on the other and the flurry of blinking light froze. The screaming hurt Kuroko's ears once again.

Midorima was already there to hurry Kuroko into a cart to drive him to the main stage on Akashi's side. "Great job, Kuroko-kun. You just have one song left and you're done with Kyoto." Kuroko nodded, drinking from a bottle that the stage hand had given him.

Blinding Shadow's first tour had just started, and although it had started easily in downtown Tokyo, they were now in Kyoto, which was coincidentally where Akashi's family lived. Kuroko had been all nerves when they had arrived yesterday morning. After Midorima had pushed him and the red head into rehearsals thought, he had become too busy to be bothered by the nerves.

It was Kuroko's suggestion to use the double stage for the last song. He wanted to make every concert the best that it could be, even if it was much more inconvenient for himself. With a double stage in Kyoto, it seemed best to create the contrast when singing _Beautiful Chaos._ When he had mentioned it, Akashi simply told the production crew that it would have to be done, much to Kuroko's guilt. But it seemed that the work paid off, if the audience's reaction had any indication.

Akashi was waiting at the top of the ramp for Kuroko. "You ready?" The bluenette nodded once before Midorima gave the signal to start the music up again. The crowds cheered as they stepped through the curtains and on center stage.

* * *

The quiet vibration of Akashi's phone was the only thing that disturbed the otherwise silent drive back to the hotel. Kuroko's snoozing head rested on Akashi's shoulder. Once they were ushered into the car by Takao, Kuroko had practically fallen asleep as soon as the door had closed. Akashi only smiled as he looked at the boy in the light of his phone.

When Kuroko was asleep, his face was peaceful. The soft hair fell across his forehead cutely. Akashi brushed a finger over the smooth cheek without any reaction. Finally, he turned away from his lover and to the message on his phone. He frowned.

_7 am is fine. I'll meet you at the house, _Akashi texted back quickly.

There was nothing that he wanted to think less of than the person that had just messaged him, nor something he'd like to think more about than the person beside him. Akashi reached down, careful not to move too much and pressed a kiss to the top of Kuroko's head. He loved singer more than anything. Owed him everything. The small boy smelled faintly of vanilla and a signature warmth that could only be his. Akashi shut his eyes and leaned his head atop of Kuroko's. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this boy's happiness.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kuroko pressed, scrutinizing the taller singer. "I have to take care of some business matters, seeing that I am in Kyoto. You really should head back to Tokyo first so you can get some rest before school tomorrow, although I still say you should just skip."

"If I keep skipping, I won't be able to graduate to the next year," Kuroko deadpanned. Akashi answered neatly. "That would never happen. No one would force a sick student to be held back a year, and if it's about the tests, we study and do the homework together. You know more than enough to pass."

Kuroko wasn't going to let Akashi distract him so easily though. "Where are you going? Don't be evasive."

Akashi sighed. "My father asked me to meet him. It's just a simple meeting, since I rarely return to the main estate anymore." Kuroko grew quiet. "Oh."

This conversation was one of the reasons that Akashi had wanted to leave early. Kuroko wouldn't wake up so early after the concert. He wanted to go meet his father and return before the younger boy had even realized he was gone. But sadly, the singer had become thirsty and woken up when Akashi was about to leave. Even with the most perfect plans, the shogi player never seemed to make one work like he wanted to when it had to do with his mate.

Akashi sat back on the bed and brushed Kuroko's hair, trying to adjust the absurd bedhead the bluenette was sporting. If Kuroko hadn't been so down, he would've laughed. "It's nothing. Just a talk about business and school – sometimes even he has to delude himself into feeling like a father." Kuroko didn't answer for a few moments, eyebrows tightened in thought.

"Have you and him been talking very much since the last time?" he finally asked. Akashi shrugged. "Mostly e-mails through his secretary about projects that I've been working on or to visit companies in his stead. Nothing very personal. He hasn't said anything that would indicate trouble for us."

"And this is just going to be about work?" Kuroko's voice was stronger now, more suspicious.

"Yes."

"Did he say anything?" Those emotionless blue eyes pierced through the aloof monster painfully.

"No, it was simply a text."

"You know what I mean." Akashi took Kuroko's hand tightly. "He said that you were 'welcome to come along'. That doesn't mean anything." Kuroko's gaze dropped to their interlocked fingers. "It's a test."

"It's just bait. Nothing we have to rise to. And you don't need to concern yourself with my father. He's not important in our lives."

Kuroko's voice was as sharp as it could be for someone as emotionless as him. "Don't say that. He's your father." Akashi fell silent. The dark room felt safe, their interlocked fingers warming each other. Kuroko's quiet voice broke through with his decision. "I want to come with you."

"There is no good reason to subject ourselves to his presence if we don't have to. I'll be back in a couple of hours and we can eat before returning to Tokyo, if that's what you want."

Kuroko didn't want to hear Akashi's patronizing tone anymore. He stared the red head straight in the eye. Maybe it was delusion, but a slight flinch ran through those colored eyes. "I want to go if you're going. I was invited and I am not afraid of him." The bed sheets began to ruffle. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

The almost invisible boy disappeared into the bathroom silently and the sink began to run. Akashi sighed. This was what he didn't want to happen. He knew why Kuroko wanted to come with him. Although it was a nice gesture – it wasn't necessary.

But it was nice, whether he said it aloud or not.

Kuroko returned dressed in a dark blue button up and some jeans. "Is this alright to see your father?" he asked, looking at himself in the mirror blankly. Only his eyes gave a glint of concern. "You look fine in anything, you don't have to look good to see him. He won't return the favor."

"That just makes us better guests." Akashi's lips turned up at that. Always, Kuroko's manners won out above all. "I'll tell Midorima to get the luggage for us."

Kuroko nodded, ending the fiddling of his collar. He followed Akashi out the door.

* * *

**Question though! I know some people don't like song lyrics and song picks, so would you rather I chose songs and write out lyrics in the fic for our duo to sing or are descriptions like this good enough for the imagination? Please comment an answer if it matters to you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! Here's another chapter of Blinding Shadow, and I had a LOT of fun writing this one. I hope you love it as much as I do – it's the intro to the trouble that will soon plague the paradise of our bishounen lovebirds. Also, special thanks to **Hitomi65** for reviewing on every chapter of my work.**

**BIG ALERT – If you don't read the Author Notes, READ BELOW!**

**We need to talk guys. Computer to invisible readers. I never wanted to be a demanding author, but as much as I love writing this story and for all of you reading, I love reviews. I NEED them. They are honestly, what spurs me to keep writing this. Without them, I would probably stop. I post on here because I WANT to hear from all of you, even if it's something small. Since no one answered my question from the last chapter, I have now resorted to desperate measures. Thus – a new policy has been born. A new chapter will NOT be posted until a certain amount of reviews have been posted into that cute little 'review' tab everyone can see. I will not say how many is the quota, but rest assured, a new chapter will be up if I get that number. If I do not, this fic will end as is. I do not want to be an evil author, but I want to hear from you! Merely reading this won't translate into my mind as I sleep on how much you love (or hate) my work. Even if it's a word (or some mean criticism) I want to read it!**

**And now, for the chapter.**

* * *

The Akashi family was not what one considered 'old money'. It was only very recently that the name had risen in the corporate world, starting from the grandfather of Akashi Seijuuro, who came from an average middle class family living in Hokkaido. His father had been a government worker, his mother a stay home mother, who had dreamed of becoming a famous patissiere, but instead chose the trapped and stable life of marriage.

Despite the humdrum and stifling nature of his home, the patriarch of the soon to be great name was cunning, creative, and had enough luck to kill a black cat for crossing him. He obtained an internship at a marketing branch for medical equipment before quickly rising in the ranks to become the director of that same branch in two years. Soon after, he left and created his own marketing business, spreading his company's services to the development and manufacturing of new health technology. Mysteriously, within six months of leaving the company, the corporation where he had first honed his skills was found for a huge amount of illegal deals and went bankrupt. The rising Akashi Zaibatsu bought the divided stocks and equipment.

By the time his son rose to take the position of CEO, the founder leaning back into the comfortable position of president, the Akashi name had faded from its unsettling dark reputation and had expanded its reach into almost all businesses of daily life, in the shadows of branded names. They developed the newest methods of drilling and cleaning natural gas, owned major stocks in all companies that ruled the Middle East, and funded the latest medical discoveries, among other things. It was even rumored that they had something to do with the computer programs that protected the Chinese and Japanese government security systems from the Western hackers in the world, and even Eastern now that the CIA and MI6 were calling for their services.

The last one of course, is strictly rumored.

Even so, the patriarch of the family was pleased with his son, Akashi Haruhiko, who expanded the company even further into transportation of the Bullet train in Japan and the rail lines throughout mainland Europe. Although his son did not have the sixth sense about business, nor the ability to read people, the heir of the growing empire was everything society expected of him and more.

Thus, when his son was born, the third generation of the international Akashi brand, expectations both good and bad had piled from the Pacific to Atlantic. Heirs were hoping for a son weaker than his two predecessors, unwilling to accept the unstoppable monopoly on industry.

Their prayers were not answered. Growing up under the pressure of refinement and power that came with his name, the third heir, Akashi Seijuuro watched the world that hoped to crush him – and laughed. Then, like a giant that observes ants trying to steal the crumbs from his table, he forgot them.

The view was this – if they are ants, they are not worth your time to crush.

It was quickly realized that Akashi Seijuuro was everything that his grandfather had hoped his successor would be and more. With a mind that saw all, even as a boy, he never lost a game in requiring body, tactics, or luck. His father decided to educate him by his own hand only to find that everything the boy was introduced, he did with a grace and eye that reflected a single thought: **how trivial**. At the tender age of eight, when the young lord was working on his addition in his father's study, he wondered aloud about some suspicious numbers in the audits as the Chief Marketing Officer and his father discussed billings. Two weeks after the meeting, it was found that indeed the CMO peculated funds from the company for years. He was duly imprisoned.

It was with anxiety that the heads of Japan's conglomerates accepted that Akashi Seijuuro was special. The third heir would be the next great name of the nation, probably greater than his grandfather before him.

The prayers that had begged for a reprieve from the silent empire of Akashi had not been answered, but mocked with the birth of a prodigy.

Or were they?

* * *

Kuroko stared out the window blankly as the iron wrought gates passed them, clanging with finality behind the taxi. The Akashi main estate was meant as a statement to show the elegance of a family as cunning as it was powerful. It spread out for a painful thirty acres, green lawns rolling out before a tall Western style manor, styled in grey speckled granite that shone with a dull polish under the hot sun. To Kuroko, it looked painfully unwelcoming.

A well-dressed man waited at the private entrance of the property, behind him holding a large pair of glass French doors that looked impossible to break through. The door opened and Kuroko stepped out, followed by Akashi.

The manservant bowed. "Kuroko-san, welcome to the Akashi Manor. Seijuuro-sama, welcome home. Your father is in his study." Akashi barely glanced at the man. "Pay the cab fare. We will need it soon, so give him enough for the rest of his time waiting."

"Yes, young master." Akashi turned to Kuroko. "Ready?"

Kuroko nodded. Akashi opened the doors and strode through the parlor, into the shining rosewood corridors, adorned with elegant paintings and modern artifacts. The patriarch Akashi had wanted to show the mix of modern and traditional, creating each room to reflect the power of Western architecture and honor in Japanese style. He had done well. The house had high ceilings and ornaments like Europeans, but simple styles in separate rooms, nothing having more than it needed and furniture low to the ground.

Everything about the manor was very much like Akashi-kun himself, sophisticated and purposeful. Yet, as Kuroko's eyes flitted over each gleaming item, each emanated its own brand of cold and emptiness. Something very unlike Akashi, he thought.

Akashi rapped on the thick carved door. "Come in," a muffled voice said.

The door swung open. A slender man of average height worked on a desktop, white light reflecting off his spectacles as he worked. That made Kuroko remember – he let himself have a small glance at Akashi. Indeed, sometime during the walk to the study, the smart rectangular lenses had disappeared.

Akashi Haruhiko didn't look at them as they waited in the doorframe. "Come in," he said again. The duo walked into the room with a deferential nod.

His appearance was not the intimidating thing about the CEO. Rather, it was the icy demeanor which he regarded everyone. A man that worked for decades in the cold world of commerce, Haruhiko had an aura of distaste and impatience that clung to him. It made the man seem unfriendly, unwilling and judgmental. Most of those presumptions were true.

"Otou-san, you wanted to see me." At times like this, Akashi's smooth voice was like a shield powerful enough to deflect any ice tenfold. Kuroko was only relieved that he was behind such a defense. Haruhiko looked up. "Yes. Since you were in Kyoto, it as a convenient time to discuss some matters face to face before you returned to Tokyo."

"You could've simply faxed over any questions or sent the concerns through your secretary," Akashi countered.

"What's the point if it's more convenient to just say it face to face? Besides, it's been over a year since we've spoken." He swiveled in his chair, grabbing a folder from the shelf behind him. "There're some changes I'm making with the Dower campaign I want to run with you."

"Of course."

Finally, Haruhiko's gaze turned towards Kuroko. His gaze said that the lack of communication up to this point was not in any sense from the bluenette's misdirection. "Kuroko-kun. Welcome to the main estate. It is your first time, is it not?"

"It is, sir. Thank you very much."

"Hmm. How are you doing in Tokyo?" his voice trailed as he paced towards them, stopping a comfortable distance from the pair. Kuroko replied evenly. "Very well."

"What was that school…Seirin? Easy curriculum? I would assume so, seeing how it was founded recently due to overpopulation in the districts."

Akashi's voice cut in. "The curriculum matches with state regulations for all schools to apply for nationally ranked universities. I think you would know that, considering your connections with the Ministry of Education."

Haruhiko chuckled sardonically. "Of course, I was merely thinking aloud."

He turned to Kuroko once more, his eyes barely glazing over the boy's form. "Kuroko-kun, it'll probably confuse you to hear us drone on about business and marketing. If you want to explore the house or get something to drink, I think Oda will be more than willing to oblige you." The simpering smile did not meet those dim scarlet irises.

Kuroko nodded slightly. "I'll leave you to your business." He turned to take a final look at Akashi as he left. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes gazed back into those wide blue ones, hard with cruelty and determination. The bluenette shut the doors quickly after that. It was that kind of gaze from Akashi when he knew that there would be nothing that could stop him.

He turned away from the doors, brushing off the demeaning looks that Haruhiko had thrown him, wondering what to do. Honestly, he would like to see the house – especially the room that Akashi had grew up in, but he didn't want to be too far away from the meeting. After searching a couple of rooms, he found the same butler, Oda, that had paid for the taxi.

"Excuse me. Do you have the leather padfolios that A- Seijuuro-sama handed you when we came in?"

Oda nodded. "Yes, sir. One moment." He left the room, returning with the music Aida had handed them a couple days ago.

"Thank you very much."

Oda bowed once more before leaving. He could feel the disgust rolling off the aged butler as he left the small singer alone. Pressing his lips together, Kuroko went back to the parlor just outside of the study and began to read the lyrics, mouthing them underneath his breath, hoping to ignore the stifling presence of the gaudy house and its residents.

* * *

The business talks went by smoothly. As always, every plan Akashi's gaze fell on improved significantly with a few choice suggestions and a bearable atmosphere hovered over the men. After an hour of dull discussion, the Akashis ended.

"I need coffee," Haruhiko groaned, standing up. Akashi gazed at the study disinterestedly as the smell of fresh coffee beans permeated the air. A ruffle of thick paper crunched as the elder folded up the package of grounds. The water began to boil steadily.

"It's been quite a while since we've really gotten to talk together," Haruhiko began.

"Yes. You're quite busy, as am I."

The man nodded in reply. "The move to Tokyo also did some weight to the lack of communication."

Akashi stood up. "In this day and age, actual distance means little in being able to converse with one another. I really should be going."

"What exactly have you been doing lately? Have you been having fun?"

Coolly, the voice replied, "It's been advantageous." The door clicked open. Kuroko looked up from his sheets at the sound.

Haruhiko continued. "I'm sure it has been entertaining. To go out and waste time is always entertaining for the short while." The coffee had finished brewing enough for a cup. Haruhiko poured it into his mug before the hot murky liquid spurt into the pot once more. "You've been taking less time with business matters and in school."

"Isn't being student council president already enough?"

"Not after you declined the spot on the board with Aetna that had been set up for months." Akashi shut the door. Kuroko stared at the closed gap, slowly moving back to his padfolio. A sinking feeling was rising in his chest.

Akashi replied testily, "It was a spot that had little real power, simply a name and fancy fruit baskets. I doubt we need any more of those."

"That was why you declined?" The eyes of the youngest heir glittered dangerously. "I don't waste my time on worthless things."

"And yet it seems you're still with that boy."

The younger heir laughed harshly. "Ah, there's the matter at hand. It finally comes out."

Haruhiko ignored his son's remark. "Are you not finished with your time playing with that pathetic thing? Does he still have your head up in the clouds with some vile kind of fantasy?"

"And what fantasy would that be?" Akashi's voice had run cold.

"I was shocked that you could have ever been deluded enough in your thinking, to get run over by the sick whims of youth these days. But now I'm just disgusted that it has kept this long. It is the only conclusion that I can come up with that you would discard the name and position you had been born with and pick a _boy –_" He flung his body around, eyes the color of thick blood glaring at the scarlet ones across the room from him. "A _male_, with no name, no presence, no value to you! You stay in a middle school crush as he takes _advantage_ of you – of your power and your wealth. You might not see it now, I don't know how you can't" the heir spat, "but it's already happening. Forcing you to move away from your family, from your company, your _position_, enter into a god forsaken school of no consequence."

He slapped a hand down on the polished oak desk. It had the echo of a whip. Kuroko paused, listening outside the door at the bellowing man.

"And now, he has you participating in some little pop band, worthless and demeaning of your status – what for? For a bit of fame and money? How far are you intending to fall for this boy? Do you intend to marry him? Like some rebel of society? Don't make me laugh."

His voice ran lower, to the point where Kuroko had to press his ear to the wood to make it out. "If you don't get out of this, have your fun with him and be done," there was the light padding of steps across the floor, "As your father and head of this family, I will st –"

The voice was cut off with a series of violent thuds and a shatter of what sounded like glass. Kuroko panicked. Biting back his manners, he flung open the door.

Akashi Seijuuro loomed over his father, the light from the lamp making his eyes flame red and gold, the colors of hell in all its hideous glory. Akashi Haruhiko lay, wide eyed on the surface of his desk, pencils and the mug slammed to floor. The coffee leaked out on the cream carpet like oil.

The pencil-holding china had flown and hit the wall with a crack, shattering into pieces. A pair of heavy duty shears, stood on its blade, embedded in the wood a hairbreadth away from the CEO's temple. Akashi's other hand gripped the fabric of his father's fine shirt, pulling him up to his face.

"You will never speak of Tetsuya like that again." Fury seeped into every word like natural gas, just waiting to explode with the slightest spark. He eyed the man under him, waiting for just a hint of a match so he could deal out the final blow.

"Don't you dare try to threaten him or me." The growl emanated through his teeth, deep inside a hidden part of his soul, a dark place that loved to hurt and watch pain. "Let me remind you again, like I did the last time when I moved out. You have no way to win over me. You pull your authority as a 'guardian' – I will have people screw your network of spies and disgusting cons into the ground, pull every crime you have ever committed to light. I will make sure that this company and your name are sullied until not even the politicians will take your money. You will rot in disgrace. You know I can do it. I will remove you in a second." Akashi let go of the paled corpse in front of him, standing up again. He pulled out the scissors, gripping them tightly in his quick fingers.

Haruhiko gritted his teeth, a remnant of his willpower remaining. "You are making a mistake, Seijuuro. And you underestimate me. I am still the CEO of this company."

Akashi turned away from him, striding towards Kuroko. "Empty words for a shell of a man."

"You were never a warm son yourself."

"We're leaving." Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm tightly, but with a gentleness that let the singer know he was still himself. Kuroko turned away from the scene, following Akashi through the maze of halls back to where the taxi was still waiting for them.

He tried not to think too much about the insults that he had just heard, watching Akashi's deadly face as the light and shadows danced across them both. "Sei…Seijuuro," Kuroko murmured, trying to reach past the storm within the hardness of those eyes.

"We should've never come here, Tetsuya. I'm sorry."

What hurt more than the words Haruhiko had said was Akashi's tone, disappointed and disgusted. It as something Kuroko never wanted to hear ever again.

"…"

Akashi opened the door, letting go of the bluenette's arm so he could get inside. The door slammed behind them.

Kuroko breathed in to say something again, but knew nothing would calm Akashi until they were away from this place and his father. He was quiet as they drove off. It was only after a half hour of driving that Akashi finally took Kuroko's hand in his. They didn't let go for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Wow - you guys, I really do love you all. So much. Thank you for all the reviews - I'm tempted to reply to them all right here, but I don't want to spam the Author's Note - but thank you! This chapter is short, but I wanted to give you all something, it's not edited, I'm sorry, but I hope you like it anyway. Please review and as always, thanks for reading!**

**Some people seem to like lyrics and some don't, so here is what I've got - www. you tube watch ? v= PzeBPLNyjM0 . Add 'com' and a / after youtube This is the link to the song that I imagine Akashi is playing. Just take out the spaces. The lyrics are very beautiful. Also, the english version of lyrics is not from me - search A Born Coward by Rachie on Youtube for those!**

* * *

Kuroko folded clothes, his hands moving on their own over and over blandly. The soft fabric let him feel useful even as he sifted through all of the thoughts in his head. Even with his emotionless demeanor and strong will, a slow ache grew as he thought more and more about the memory from a day ago. There was no way around it.

He still remembered the meeting that Akashi and his father had gone through ugh when he had told him that he was moving away from Kyoto and going to go to high school with Seirin to be near the bluenette. The following conversation after had been devastating. His father went through all five stages of grief in a matter of minutes, with Kuroko listening in from a doorway away.

At the beginning though, his father hadn't been angry, but confused. For one, Akashi had never said anything about being gay, or near it. He had always been kind to girls and had done everything his family had ever expected, and did it exceptionally well. It wasn't a burden even – to a lesser person it would've been unbearable, but to Akashi it was just another challenge – the competitor being himself.

And then this – a 180, a declaration of love he's never expressed to even his mother, the statement of loving a male without even a single thought of explanation and then a rejection of things that would get in the way; it was enough to make anyone angry.

He put the shirt on the pile. He looked out his window at the view. It was a beautiful one, something that no one else in the entire block likely had. Kuroko's house was perched on the corner of the neighborhood, one side looking out over the hills towards the downtown area so he could see the skyline and lights at night. Right now, the sun was setting, throwing its blazes into the blue and melting them into the warm orange tones that ran the world like a halo. They reflected in those pale blue eyes before he turned back to his laundry.

That slow ache began once more and for a moment, Kuroko let himself feel that seed of self-pity.

_The throws of rage had thrown the composed character into a swollen and angry beast. Haruhiko had hands that slammed the tables and waved in the air, unable to do anything he wanted, and always defenseless in the face of his son's cold stance. There was no mercy or repentance, nor even pity for what he was telling his father. It was then that Haruhiko began to say more, spit out more from his head, things that he said not even resonating as approved by his mind._

"_He has no experience! No knowledge of your world! Do you think he'll be able to last in the future? He'll run when he understands the pressures – and he is in no way able to do that! Unless you want to leave the company for him?" Akashi's eerie reply would turn everyone's blood to ice._

_He said nothing. The eyes said nothing as they stared into those muddled blood shot irises of his father. After too long, he finally said, "Father. I have no intention to leave the company and I will take care of it as I always have and more. This is simply a lifestyle change of my own. I love him. Please, accept us."_

He wouldn't tell anyone – especially not Akashi. But one of the reasons why he decided on this singing job was to make up for the lack of experience that his father had talked about. If he could show in some way, he was successful and able to handle the crowds, the pressure, and the press – then maybe he could prove he would not be a shame to Akashi's name if the time ever came.

But instead, the singing group had been considered childish by his father. The pent up hopes that he had built for himself came crashing down, along with the pride he had built. It was now that he had to admit, he did it for himself. Not just to be accepted by Akashi's father but to be vindicated. That he was valuable enough that man would have to admit he was wrong. Kuroko was definitely in the wrong for thinking this way.

His nimble hands stopped suddenly as his ears caught something. The light trail of notes floated mutedly through the doorway. It was gentle and free. Opening the door, the boy followed the song, reaching the study room that had been converted to Kuroko's music studio. Sitting there was his partner, staring at the keys, the soft melody filling the space. The slanted rays shined brightly on the pianist and threw him in a glow.

Kuroko walked over to the bench and sat down quietly. "Hey," Akashi murmured, turning towards him. The boy shook his head. "Focus on the music." The red head nodded and continued to play. The papers shuffled and Kuroko began to sing softly.

His tongue felt thick and unused as he sang in English.

_Even if you're nowhere to be found,_

_The words you said are always on my mind._

_There's so much that I wish I could ask you,_

_But I know I'll never get to hear the truth._

_All the thoughts that I keep running through my head,_

_Are they clean or tainted, I don't know anymore._

Kuroko's voice was clear and pure, rising like a phantom. It was rich that you felt if you reached out, you could touch it – but if you did, it would shred from perfection, tainted by those thoughts. The gentle lull of it made Akashi's fingers slide on the smooth keys. But he didn't stop.

_Like a Merry-Go-Round we spin and spin and spin again._

_From the palm of my hand,_

_Trickles out all your love_

_Is there a way for me to pack it up,_

_And throw it all away?_

_Through the lies and deceit_

_Can I find any truth at all?_

_Well. I don't really care._

Kuroko sang, the emotion building through his voice and the piano feeling it. The song ended strained and wild, Akashi finishing the ending notes, letting them fade. They rested in silence for a gentle moment.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi. Akashi was silent for a while. "I'm sorry for what happened."

He hugged the heir tighter. "We'll find a way for him to see it. Don't let yourself down."

"It shouldn't have happened."

The smaller boy continued to hold, his voice louder. "Akashi-kun. Do not worry about me. I am much stronger than that. He placed a hand on his cheek, turning heterochromatic eyes towards the wide blue. Those eyes suddenly wrinkled. Sadness reflected back at Kuroko, felt like he was shot, harder than any hit he taken when he was insulted.

"I wish he accepted you," he whispered. Kuroko replied, "I wish he accepted you."

Neither was sure how it happened, or when their lips clashed violently. The older's hand ran up the smaller boy's torso, furiously tangling one in the bluenette's hair, pulling him forward. The other slipped under the boy's shirt. Kuroko whimpered as the smooth hand ran up, heat flushing through his body in waves.

The two tongues entangled themselves, both just as desperate to get relief, taste the comfort of the other. The musky spice of the heir's mouth was intoxicating, addicting, and sinful. Kuroko pushed deeper inside his mate's cavern. He needed more, more of him, everywhere.

Akashi groaned. The weaker boy's efforts vanished as his tongue dominated, running the wet organ over the bluenette's rough surface. Shivers wracked through the boy's body, lights colliding in his vision.

One moment of weakness was enough. The world flipped as Kuroko was pushed to the ground.

"Mmph –!" Their groins rubbed against each other, and he cried out. Another flood of ecstasy flew through his body. Akashi stared down at him, eyes clouded and dark with lust. Kuroko's heart thumped with terrifying speed. Swollen lips dripped with saliva clashed together again. Weakly, Kuroko locked onto Akashi's neck.

The red head sat the bluenette upright, pushing the latter into his lap. Another whimper escaped the boy's lips as the singer ravaged his neck, tasting the sweet flavor that was his mate. Nothing. There was nothing that would stop him from loving this boy. This thing that was his, and his alone. His hands roamed up and down under the boy's shirt, twerking a nipple that would cause more delicious cries.

Once more, their lips locked in fury, tears collecting in Kuroko's eyes.

The passion subsided slowly. Minutes passed and the kisses grew sweeter, less urgent and much less violent. Kuroko's face was red, an uncharacteristically vulnerable. Akashi loved it, cherished that it was an expression made by him and for him alone. Gently, he kissed the boy's neck, leaving the trail up towards his mouth.

Languidly, they kissed, both unhurried in their care. "We'll need to clean up," Akashi murmured. Kuroko nodded. "You can go first."

Frantically, Kuroko held onto Akashi's neck as he was picked up, flying above the earth. "What - ?" he exclaimed. Akashi smirked. "You're too light. Are you really a boy?"

Kuroko pouted, irritated at his smugness. "I can walk by myself." His face flushed more with this sentence. Scoffing he continued to carry him to his room. "I am well aware." Kuroko didn't say anything else, simply holding tighter onto his partner's warm neck. He nuzzled, smelling that exotic and addicting scent that just rolled off his skin.

"You keep doing that and I won't be able to control myself." A mumbled sorry was all that Akashi got in reply. His smirk grew wider.

After they both had a cold shower – a _very_ cold shower, and had changed clothes (Akashi has a drawer kept in Kuroko's room for sleepovers) they had dinner together. Kuroko's grandma brightened at this and suggested going out for sushi.

It was these moments that Kuroko loved more than anything else. Seeing Akashi smile, make his blunt comments, hold his hand under the table as they ate sashimi and Akashi force his grandmother to accept him paying for the meal. These moments were perfection to him, in everything. He hoped they would never end.

* * *

**The last couple of days have been something terrible. I feel like a bunch of crap, but this made me feel slightly better. Review if you liked this!**


End file.
